


Jealousy

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Uh ...., they're loud, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He turns around, looking at Yunho’s flushed face and the older looks at him with wide eyes but smiles shortly after. Mingi tilts his head to the side.“You think this is funny huh?“





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)  
> hope you enjoy  
> sorry for any errors  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> i always love reading what you think <3

Mingi grits his teeth, crossing his arms on his chest. He watches as his members run around the practice room, doing everything but dancing, but that’s not what bothers him, he honestly couldn’t care less. What does bother him though, is Wooyoung and Jongho clinging onto his boyfriend, and he knows it’s not anything more than them just wanting attention, when these two members especially are the most touchy ones it’s gonna be like that but he can’t help himself and feel a little jealous, it’s his boyfriend after all.

He feels his blood boil and face heating up in anger when Wooyoung leans up, kissing Yunho on the lips, intentionally or not, he hates it. He stands up, walking over to the three shocked boys sitting on the floor. He grabs the taller boy’s arm angrily but still somehow gently. He looks down as soon as he pulls Yunho to his feet. Mingi glares at Wooyoung, the boy’s wide and teary eyes making him feel bad for a second.

He drags the older out of the room, the hold on his wrist losing up to not hurt the other. The walk back to their apartment is awkwardly silent and Mingi feels like his head is going to burst from the mixed emotions he’s feeling.

Once they reach Yunho’s room, Mingi gently pushes the older in, closing the door as quietly as possible. As angry as he is, he doesn’t want to scare the other.

He turns around, looking at Yunho’s flushed face and the older looks at him with wide eyes but smiles shortly after. Mingi tilts his head to the side.

“You think this is funny huh?“

Mingi says stepping even closer to his boyfriend. The older shakes his head but smiles again, cracking up slightly. Mingi clicks his tongue.

“No, I just-“

He gets cut off when Mingi grabs the collar of his shirt and pushes him agaisnt the wall.

“You what?“

He says firmly and Yunho flinches making Mingi’s heart skip a beat. His expression softens and he lets his hand fall from Yunho’s collar back to his side.  He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

“Look, Yunho, I'm so-“

The older cuts him off by pressing their lips together. Yunho pulls back after a second, taking a deep breath, his eyebrows knitting.

“I’m sorry…“

He breathes out heavily.

“I won’t do it again, I promise…“

Yunho finishes and pulls the younger back to claim his lips again. Mingi’s eyes widen a little bit but he smirks into the kiss, cupping Yunho’s nape. The older whimpers into his mouth when Mingi’s other hand grabs his hip. They move away from the wall and slowly move to Yunho’s bed. Mingi sits down and the older sits next to him, not breaking the kiss. The rapper pulls back, panting.

“Can you lay down for me, angel?“

The older nods and Mingi pushes Yunho on his back but stops once he's laying down.

“Is this okay?“

He asks, looking deep into Yunho’s shiny eyes. The older nods again quickly and Mingi smiles. He goes back to kissing the older, climbing in between of his legs. Yunho whines into the younger boy’s mouth when he grinds down. Yunho’s hands fall to Mingi’s hips, pulling him even closer.

“Please.“

The vocalist whispers when they pull apart to catch their breaths. Mingi raises a brow at him and Yunho closes his eyes while sighing heavily.

“Please what, baby?“

Mingi says and Yunho twitches, hearing the smirk in Mingi’s voice. Yunho turns his head to the side, hoping that Mingi would just understand what he wants to say but he doesn’t, or at least doesn’t want to understand him.

“Use your words Yunho, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.“

The younger says, caressing Yunho’s cheek softly. Yunho opens his eyes,  turning his head back slowly and looking into Mingi’s narrow eyes.

“Please, I need you i-in me.“

The older chokes out and Mingi smiles, leaning down to peck his cheek.

“Good boy.“

Mingi praises and reaches for the shoe box under Yunho’s bed. In Mingi’s head, it is risky but still better than hiding it in the bed side table or worse, under the pillow where Seonghwa could find it at any time of the day. He pulls out the bottle of lube and lays it down next to him. He reaches for the condoms as well before a hand on his wrist stops him. He looks up in shock and the older blushes while shaking his head.

“I wanna feel y-you.“

Yunho stutters out and Mingi pulls his hand back while nodding, still at a loss of words. The younger reaches forward to pull down Yunho’s sweat pants and smirks when he sees his hard on. The older blushes, covering his face with his arms before Mingi pulls them away.

“Don’t cover up...“

He whispers, quickly capturing Yunho’s lips. They don’t waste too much time on preparation, though Mingi thinks it’s a very important part of sex.

Once Mingi feels like three of his fingers could be enough for the vocalist and pulls his fingers out, he pulls Yunho’s long legs over his shoulders and shifts closer to Yunho. He quickly lubes himself up and lines up with Yunho’s entrance. He looks up at Yunho one more time, a wave of fear washing over him when he notices the panic in the vocalist’s eyes

“I’m gonna go slow, if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will, okay?“

Quick nod and Mingi finally pushes in, the older grabbing the sheets as soon as he feels Mingi press in. The younger wraps Yunho’s legs around his waist and leans down, kissing the other to calm him down. Yunho eagerly kisses back, grabbing the rapper’s shoulders instead of the sheets. He rocks his hips down when he feels the pain finally vanish and the rapper moves slowly, making sure the other looks pleasured.

After a while of going slow, the younger speeds up causing the older to whine desperately. His fingers tighten their grip on Mingi’s shoulder and the younger groans, hiding his face in Yunho’s neck. He kisses it softly at first but bites down once he gets better access.

“Ah fuck.“

Yunho moans out, his fingers finding home in Mingi’s hair. The younger continues to bite on the other’s neck, trying to make as many bruises as possible appear even though he knows they will get scolded by their stylists.

Yunho arches his back off the bedsheets and almost screams out Mingi’s name when he feels him hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Please please please please.“

Yunho begs and Mingi goes faster, pushing Yunho and himself closer to finishing.

The vocalist comes first with a loud moan, leaving scratches on Mingi’s back. The younger groans, feeling his stomach turn at the sight. He gets ready to pull out when Yunho stops him.

“N-No…“

Mingi looks up at him and groans again.

“Ah fuck, are you sure?“

Yunho only nods quickly and arches down to meet Mingi’s final thrusts. The younger comes shortly after, biting his bottom lip so hard he draws blood. They both curse when Mingi pulls out and sits back. Few moments later, after they both catch their breaths, Mingi stands up and walks into the bathroom to get a towel to clean them up with. He does so when he gets back, chuckling when he sees Yunho’s bright smile and closed eyes. He wipes them both clean and throws the towel back into the bathroom. The rapper sits on the bed just when they hear the front door open. Mingi holds his finger up to his lips and smiles when Yunho rolls his eyes. Their eyes widen when the door of Yunho’s room opens and San steps in with a water bottle in his hand.

“Hey Yunho I- Jesus Christ someone hand me the bleach!“

He runs back out of the room and shuts the door with a loud bang. Mingi cracks up first and lays down next to Yunho with his eyes closed. The older hits him playfully, lifting the covers and throwing it over their bodies.

“You know,“

Yunho speaks up and Mingi cracks open an eye to look at him.

“What happened with Wooyoung today-“

“Don’t talk about it…“

Mingi whispers, turning his body to wrap his arms around Yunho.

“But it was an aiccdent.. he didn’t mean to-“

“I know, Yunho.“

Mingi says softly, stroking the boy’s hair and lightly kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> what do y'all think of bottom!Yunho?  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
